A traditional robotic manipulator uses one or more 90-degree joints (in elbow-like arrangements) for various tasks, including but are not limited to, manipulating objects, data gathering, locomotion, flight, structural support, and the like. Such configurations consume a considerable amount of torque about each joint, thus requiring a considerable amount of mechanical energy to operate. In addition, a 90-degree joint can easily crush objects or pinch clothing at the joint.